


For Your Eyes Only, Supposed To Be

by haruharu143



Series: The XiuHan Project [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruharu143/pseuds/haruharu143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, let's just say that Minseok knows how to play it dirty... and that Luhan will & always be at his mercy... Or maybe, it isn't a one-way thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only, Supposed To Be

**_ February. _ **

The 2nd month of the year.

The month where chocolates were vanishing in supermarket & grocery stalls in a blink of an eye.

The month where the smell of red roses permeates the air like spilled perfume.

The month where hearts of various sizes, posters & statues of Cupid, and love songs lingers at every corner of the mall.

The month where motels, hotels, inns & god-knows-what other intimate & private spaces were all fully-booked for a night or nightssss of rendezvous.

The month where couples flaunt their lovesick asses on restaurants wearing couple shirts, couple rings, couple shoes & every fucking couple items they own for all the world to see.

** And he hates it!!!! **

But if you ask him a year ago, he'll say a big, fat _NO_.

Coz last year and the year before that, you'll probably find him munching a piece of Ferrero Rocher, a small bouquet of red baby roses tucked under his left arm, a bag of Givenchy product on his right, and humming to the tune of What Is Love  while roaming the mall in his hood, beanie & mask disguise  . And maybe, if you squint harder, you'll probably notice that he's not alone. And if you have the guts to move closer & eavesdrop like a fucking ninja, you'll probably hear his companion talking about the hole-in-the-wall cafe he found somewhere in Myeongdong that they'll be going to later or that obnoxious laugh he made while recalling the conversation he had with the manager when he asked if they could both spend the night in one of his friend's house coz apparently, all the hotels around the area doesn't have any available room anymore but the ~~scandalized~~ manager said no because they have schedule the next day. And maybe, just maybe, you'll see that they have the same shirt under the same hoodie, same rubber shoes, same beanies, and that they both wearing their onyx earrings  & their cartier loveset.

Coz the last years was full of bliss... of loud, unrestrained laughter in the middle of the nearby soccer field...of silly giggles while looking at their members' funny faces online... of tight hugs after performances... of warm cuddles in bed... of soft pecks on his nose, cheeks, and hands... of long, deep kiss in the night or even in broad daylight on an empty dressing room... of soft calls of "baozi" on and off cam... of whispered "I love you's" before they fall asleep & every morning they woke up.

And although their love didn't waver a bit, thanks to endless text messages & phone calls, to skype sessions or to that out of the country schedules they have that serves as a perfect excuse to sneak out...he still hates the fact that this year & probably the years to come will be entirely different. Coz that one person he does all those things with is out of his arms reach at this crucial time of the year.

A time when oxytocin, pheromones and all that ~~sexual~~ hormones are at its peak. A time when a single hand isn't enough to release the frustration he had built up in between the other's absence. A time when that raspy variation of _"Fuck! Your voice's so sexy...Umin-ah, I'm gonna~"_ and _"I'm gonna cum just watching you Umin-ah! Fuck!"_ and  _"You're so sexy... spread out like that for me, my baozi~"_ was so near yet so far. A time when he craved for more after the release, thanks to his ever reliable ~~fuck~~ toy. A time when his libido's raging like a wolf in heat. And a time when his moods were shifting like a hormonal pregnant woman.  A very,very crucial time, indeed.

And it didn't really help that yesterday, on the very first day of February,  he has a goddamn schedule . And that before he went to that event, he saw his members lounging around the dorm without a care in the world. There at the sofa, Jongdae was tucked in between Yixing's legs while the latter was pointing at something on the book laid out infront of them. _They were probably having Mandarin lessons again... but do they really have to be that close?!?_ Then there was Tao in all his half-naked glory, shouting, looking for Sehun. They'll probably go shower together... _again_. And when he passed by the kitchen to grab some energy drink, Kyungsoo's cooking with Jongin nearby, like a puppy waiting for his master or more like a territorial dog with the way he kept glancing towards the living area. And let's not start talking about Baekhyun missing so early in the morning. Or that Joonmyun was talking to someone on his phone again. Or that Chanyeol... nope, not that poor ~~delusional~~ ~~Dara~~ fanboy.

He hates February. He hates the 14th day of that cursed month. And he hates Luhan for making him hate everything that comes with it.

But he certainly loves counting down the minutes... yep, any minute now. 

"Minseok-ah, change it now." Or maybe seconds...  _god, that was fast!_

"Hello to you too. And may I know what I'm supposed to change?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Ugh... no I don't. Please enlighten me." _Ignorance is bliss, they say_.

"Minseok-ah~"

"Yes, Luhan?"

"I'm sorry, okay. I really am. And you know I do love you and you only... so please... can you take down that picture now?" _Well, that's more like it..._

"Oh! You mean that picture of me and Minho-ssi?" _And revenge is certainly sweet_ "But I don't see anything wrong with it... and they even said we _really_ look _good_ together."

"Goddamnit Minseok! Take it down now or else~"

He hates their situation and most certainly the other man on the line for allowing this to happen. He totally understands but sometimes, he just can't help but do things that will rile him, or maybe both of them, up. After all, it was Luhan first who had a picture that circulated online. A picture with his co-star, a young female co-star. His co-star in his movie, he can let it pass... coz she's older and would pass as his sister but not this recent one. Not when she has smokey cat-like eyes, almost the same as him, eyes that Luhan said to be his weakness.

"Or else what?!? You didn't hear a complaint from me when I saw your movie nor did I say anything when that picture of you with that girl being chummy and all that shit went viral! So why are you ordering me now huh?!? For Pete's sake Lu, if you're here, it would be you & me instead. But you're not and Minho's there and he's a friend!" _Fucking mood swings & pent-up emotions._ His plan backfires, he's certainly sure of it... or maybe not...

"Change your fucking display picture or else I'll be going right there and then and fuck you 'til your blue." Luhan's known for his angelic voice but if fans knew how dark & deep that voice can be when he's angry, they'll probably think otherwise.

"Well, Hannie, you better buy your ticket now coz I'm not planning on changing it." And a low growl from the other line sent tingles down his spine, not because of the low & increasing buzz he felt on the other part of his body...certainly not... _yet_. But it's really funny how ~~horny~~ stupid they can be. And he loves it.

"You're cruel, baozi. Don't you know that?" The rage in Luhan's voice was gone in an instant.

"I know..." The jolt was sudden that he paused for a moment to get a grip of himself. "...and you like it." He sighed.

"I do. I am. But please~" A whine. "Please, change it now... I really can't take it anymore..." And the image of Luhan pouting came into his mind but he had to finish something and Luhan saying that last line is all it takes for him to do it.

"Did you jack off with it when I sent you that the first time?" A soft yes and a sigh reached his ear. "I bet my fanboys were doing the same right now... now that I shared it..." It's dirty just thinking about it and he's so near of losing his sanity. "Or maybe, my fangirls were having a fit, too... what term was it again, hmm? I saw it on tumblr yesterday..." A rustle of fabric and he knows... "Are you jacking at it now, Lu-ge?" He purred... just like the way Lu wanted it. 

"Fuck Min!" A huff. "That... that's supposed to be mine only..." Another sigh. "Nobody... nobody should see how fucking sexy you are except me." A pause. "But now everyone has seen it and probably save it and you love it, right, Seokkie?" An audible yes. "But you're mine, you understand?!?" _Yes!_ He internally screamed but he's sure that Luhan knows it anyway.

All coherency he possessed earlier were gone and he can only moan as answer as the loud buzz coming from his end of the line was answered with another deep, guttural growl.

"I'm the only one who can hear your sexy voice and beg like a slut you are, Seok-ah~ I'm the only one to feel you soaking wet and hot inside and out~ I'm the only one who get to taste you and your scream and everything your sexy body has to offer when you come, Seok-ah~" He's so close, so, so close... 

"Will you come for me, my baozi?" And he lost it. They both are...

"Lu-ge~" 

A muffled scream... a long shudder... a deep intake of air...  and a moment of silence... that's what all it takes for them to reach that nirvana.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, baobei..."

"Look at it now..."

"Well, that's better."

A laugh... a very cheeky and full of love laugh.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Sleep now... I know you're tired..."

"You too..."

"But not as tired as you are... I've watched your play, you know."

"Hmmm.."

"Congratulations, baobei." He can see the smile on Luhan's face at the back of his eyes. "Rest well, alright? I'm hanging up now...I'll call you again later."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then silence... comforting silence...

_Mission accomplished_ , his sated body and mind tells him. He really can't wait to see & feel the real him again.

And maybe... maybe, February isn't that hateful at all. Tolerable, to say the least, as he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And I therefore conclude that I'm only good at reading and imagining smut... this is so much better inside my head...oh well, at least I tried... and I've let out my feels over that illegal piece of shit called Xiumin's selca LOL so yeah, mission accomplished XD if you have questions, coz i think it's a little vague, feel free to ask :)
> 
> Added some words here & there incase some were wondering about the totally fail smut parts... but i guess, my style is just like that >_


End file.
